Just watch
by hubub
Summary: Tank forces Morelli to witness his fears. Started as oneshot but here is 3 more POVs
1. Chapter 1

RANGERS POV.

I jumped from the truck and on instinct scanned the area; Steph's new jeep was on fire having just blown up at the curb. The firemen were working to put the blaze out and a few police officers were wandering around collecting money, thankfully there was no sign of Morelli. I spotted Steph arms hugged tightly around her body and watching the car with a miserable expression plastered onto her beautiful face.

"Alert me if Morelli arrives I don't want her in more trouble." I told Tank before striding quickly over to Steph. When her GPS signal had stopped so had my heart especially when I couldn't get a hold of her phone, as soon as I had my arms wrapped around her my breath came in a big woosh.

I cradled her in my arms tightly, her hands pressed tight against my chest so I was sure she could feel my beating heart. I kissed her softly then rested my forehead against hers.

"It wasn't my fault." She tried hopefully and I smiled.

"I know don't worry about it." I told her as her smile warmed slightly.

We stayed staring into each others eyes for a few moments just getting our bearings back and I kissed her forehead before resuming our stance.

"What are you're plan's for the rest of the day?" I asked the smile still on my face, I had tried to remove it but after the shock from earlier and the relief it was stuck there.

"I still have to find my skip." She told me bringing a hand up to trail her fingers down the side of my jaw.

"Take my truck, Tank will give me a ride back. Promise to call if something happens?" I asked giving her a squeeze to show I hadn't meant it in a bad way and still smiling as was she. God that smile could make me melt, shit tough ex army man thinking about how beautiful a girls smile is, sorry **the** girls smile is.

"Sure, thanks." She told me so I leant down and captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss trying to tell her how relieved I was to find her safe.

"Don't go crazy." I told her smiling when I broke the kiss.

"Don't get shot." She replied and I smiled pulling away and placing a soft kiss in her palm before covering that with my truck keys.

MORELLI POV.

Christ she's done it again, can I not go a month without getting a call that my girlfriends car has blown up caught fire or found some other way to break down completely. I took a swallow of Maalox as I parked and slammed my door coming from the SUV.

I looked around the area and my eyes settled on a group of female emergency workers all standing teary eyed watching the car. Jesus what is with women I was about to walk over when I spotted what they were actually looking at, Steph wrapped in Manoso's arms, my blood boiled.

As I went to take a step forward I was grabbed from behind and a large hand came over my mouth. Suddenly I heard the rarely heard voice of Manoso's second in command.

"Just watch Morelli." I struggled but upon figuring it was useless did as he asked flicking my eyes to Steph and the mercenary. Her hands were caught pressed tightly against his chest and his arms were crushing her to him as he rested his forehead against hers, they weren't speaking just staring into each other's eyes in silence.

My breath caught in my throat at that look, it wasn't just one of them, but both were staring at the other with all the love shining from their eyes, Christ I could see it from here. Tank walked me slowly forward so I could hear their hushed conversation, I wanted to scream out to stop them but even if Tank wasn't holding me to the spot I wouldn't have been able to move.

He was encouraging her again, giving her help to get the skip, his personal truck all the while smiling at her. Shit I had never seen the ghost of a smile on his face let alone the smile that was covering it now.

Then it clicked, no wonder she didn't want to marry me, all I did was get her in trouble, tell her off and make sure she knew how worried I was, I never even asked how she was. All I did was give her ultimatums and tell her to change even though I loved her just the way she was. I would have to stop that, right now, I can't lose her to him.

I can't have him take her away, she's supposed to be mine, I'm supposed to come home to her, I'm supposed to smile when I walk in the door to find her cooking with the baby in a basket on the table and Bob sleeping at her feet.

They kissed softly dragging me from my thoughts and I cursed myself, shit I wanted to change her, there was no way about it, I wouldn't be happy if she was working and she wouldn't be happy being part of the Burg. I sighed and Tank let me go, I still couldn't move so I just stood their staring while he kissed her hand and placed the keys in them. He could give her something I couldn't, not just the cars but unconditional support for whatever she wanted. He could help her fly and I would be damned if I was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

TANKS POV.

From the moment the call went out that Bombshell's GPS had gone offline Ranger had his cell stuck to his ear calling her and getting worse and worse every time there was no answer.

I took the corner on two wheels as I followed Ranger's truck towards the fire engine and tower of smoke coming from Bombshell's piece of shit jeep.

Ranger's feet hit the tarmac before his truck was even at a complete stop and I watched him scan the area. I came up behind him and he of course heard me turning slightly his eyes still fixed on Stephanie who stood hugging her arms to herself watching the blaze.

"Alert me if Morelli arrives I don't want her in more trouble." He told me before striding over, as soon as he had Steph cradled against his chest and wrapped safely in his arms the tension flew from him.

Jesus, Ranger's my best friend but the man wouldn't know feeling's if they smacked him with his own gun. The boys and I had a poll going to see when they would finally get together, I hadn't put my money in knowing that neither would like it and that it was a complete game of chance and not worth using money on.

Just then I turned and saw one of the big reasons those two were still sitting on the bench waiting for their turn at a relationship. Morelli climbed from his car and just as Ranger had done scanned the area, he shook his head at the female emergency service workers who were watching Ranger and Bomber with tears. Then he turned and saw them, I saw him move to shout and split them up but I was about to give him a wake up call.

I moved faster and had him in a grip and covered his mouth with my hand stopping him from moving.

"Just watch Morelli." I told him quietly and he stiffened before struggling then went still watching them. I moved him closer so we could hear their conversation and he allowed me, even if he hadn't wanted to I would have made him.

"It wasn't my fault." I heard Bomber utter and had to suppress the chuckle, of course it wasn't she just seemed to be a magnet for all this crap.

"I know don't worry about it." Ranger replied and I smiled, he was caught hook line and sinker, I bet if Bomber blew up the whole RangeMan as long as no one was hurt he would tell her the exact same thing.

I held Morelli throughout the entire time when they just stared into each others eyes not saying anything. I could feel Morelli slightly jumping in my arms wanting to just break them apart and get Steph back but I wanted him to see what true love was, what he should be doing when things like this happen. He ranted and raved while Ranger just made sure she was alright then offered help, if he didn't get the message this time I didn't know if he would.

When he kissed her forehead it was such an un-Ranger thing to do I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

The sickeningly sweet smile on his face was one nobody had probably even seen before and hell I couldn't wait to tease him when this was done. When he offered her his truck and not for the first time I couldn't help but smile again, Ranger was like me, women drove in his bed but not in his car but here he was giving her the keys. The word whipped came to mind and I chuckled silently still watching them.

When he kissed her properly this time I felt Morelli sigh a little and loosened my grip on both his mouth and his arms trapped behind him letting him free but he didn't move. Ranger wasn't one for PDA so I was kind of surprised but hell I guess everyone knew about their little trips to the alley anyway.

"Don't go crazy." He told her smiling.

"Don't get shot." She replied in the same tone and I couldn't help the stupid grin that grew on my face at this, they were the perfect parting words for those two.

The sad thing was they knew they were perfect for each other and I had a feeling it was more Ranger's fault than Steph's that they weren't married already. I guess Morelli was getting the hint now because he hadn't made a move since I let him go, I took a few steps back so I didn't incriminate myself more.

He kissed her palm then put the keys in curling her fingers around them as he moved away from her. Christ I hope this doesn't backfire because I'm looking at some mat time no matter what but at least if Morelli takes the hint then it won't end up in broken bones.

SARAH (PARAMEDIC) POV.

I was sent out with Erica to another of Stephanie Plum's car accidents. You never knew what you were going to find so we were sort of apprehensive as to what the scene would bring but as soon as I got their I was glad I had been the one on call today.

Ranger was one fine specimen of a man, I had dreams of sinking my teeth into that perfect ass or running my nails down that muscle clad back of his. Over six foot of gorgeous Cuban perfection, from the tip of his silky black pony tail down his perfect face all hard edged and those deliciously soft looking lips. Over his well defined pecs and washboard eight pack abs, passed what we all imagined to be a well endowed package and his tasty looking ass. Down his muscles thighs to the tips of his toes was every female in Trenton's wet dream come to life. He seemed oblivious to it as well, if only he knew the thoughts those tight black t-shirts and well fitting cargo's brought out in my mind. I'm pretty sure it would make even him blush.

Too bad his focus was simply on the blue eyed brunette who was currently staring at the smoking remnants of her jeep. He spoke to his second in command who nodded and he set off taking Stephanie into his arms and hugging her tightly to him. It was obvious to all the girls that were watching how tense he was before then because his shoulders completely relaxed as they melted together.

I sighed and noticed all the other's around me doing the same. I heard the slamming of a car door and caught Joe Morelli turning from us and noticed the moment he spotted them, his whole body tensed but as he was about to make a move towards them the man I'm pretty sure was called Tank came up behind him and had him held tightly with a hand over his mouth.

He spoke to him then moved them a little closer, I would have interfered but it seemed that Tank only wanted him to listen so I let it drop and turned back to swoon over Ranger and Steph, they were standing head's together and from our limited angle I could see they were staring into each other's eyes.

When he kissed her forehead I felt the tears building in my eyes, as I joined the other girls in a group sigh again. It was like watching a great romance film where you wanted the two to be together but they couldn't and they were just living with the time they had.

I guess it was a little like that, everyone knew about their little trips to the alley at the bonds office where they worked after Connie had caught them one day but we also knew she was supposed to be with Morelli. It was like a soap and I personally hoped this was about to open Morelli's eyes.

This wasn't the first time I had been called to one of Stephanie's accidents and I could tell you if Joe Morelli was my boyfriend and he had said half the things he said to Steph to me he would need his ball's surgically removed.

They finally kissed properly and the girls and I swooned again, Christ what I wouldn't do to that man. I noticed Joe being put down by Tank and held my breath but he didn't make any move towards them, instead standing on the edges and watching.

When they broke apart which I could see was not what either of them wanted to do and he placed a kiss and then his keys in her hand and we swooned yet again, my god this man will be the death of us even though he hasn't looked away from Steph yet.

Morelli was still standing stock still a strange expression on his face as they parted and Ranger back away slowly and us girls sighed again this time because the Steph and Ranger show was over, god I hope they get together they could make millions selling this moment to a movie director.

EDDIE POV.

When the call went out that Steph's car had blown I waited till they told us she was fine before I jumped up happily to collect my money. Joe stood from his desk and took a swallow of Maalox before storming from the station. I decided to follow I hoped in a black and white that was on the way and we headed there in silence.

Joe had sped there so by the time we got there I was stunned, Steph was in Ranger's arms being comforted for once instead of yelled at by Joe. I wondered where Joe was when I saw Ranger second in command Tank with his back to us. I walked the long way round and my guess was confirmed, Tank had Joe in a hold and was keeping him quiet and making him watch them. I moved to stop him until I saw Steph and Ranger, for a man of his skill it was amazing he hadn't realised that every person in the area was watching.

His arms were around Steph and she was actually smiling, I had seen her after her car's had blown up before and usually by this time Joe had her in tears or they were yelling at each other. It was nice to see this peace and the smile covering Steph's face for once so I stopped where I was and let the situation play out.

Ranger always took care of Steph, I mean I knew the guy was loaded but no way would he have enough to just keep lending her car's when all she does is destroy them. Steph has been a good friend since we were in school but if I had money I would never give her cars just like that, I tell you he love's her even if he's the last one to notice. Most people think Ranger's car's are illegal in some way but there is no way they are, I admit I was bored one day and checked, I mean the address on his drivers license is fake but the car's are all bought and paid for.

You could tell Joe had stopped fighting Tank but the tension and anger was etched all over his face as he watched his sometimes girlfriend and the woman everyone thought he would marry being comforted by another man.

I flicked my eyes to the emergency service workers and was for once glad there were males on the teams because all the women were in a group watching Ranger comfort Steph and swooning at his actions. Jesus if I had his effect on women I wouldn't be ignoring them all for one but he seems to ignore the looks as if it's boring him. The only women who looks at him like he's god that ever gets a reaction is Steph and well I'm not sure their experiences are limited to the street's either.

He kissed her gently after they stood smiling eyes locked and deep in conversation and I saw Joe sigh, guess he was getting a clue after all. I mean I loved the guy like a brother but you have to be completely dense to trust you're girlfriend around Ranger especially Steph, I know she wouldn't cheat but it wouldn't take too much for him to persuade her to dump Morelli and upgrade.

When he handed her the keys I really wanted to be surprised but hell she destroyed his Porsche and he still let's her near him without killing her. The thing that caught me though was how gentle he was with her, it was no secret the two of them had enough sexual energy between them to light up Trenton for a month. I mean you just have to watch when they are together and it practically electrocutes anyone within a ten mile radius. That's the only reason I have to doubt they have been together sexually is because I'm damn sure there would have been a state wide black out. But here he is handling her like china and being soft and loving with her in the middle of a crowded street.

When he took a step back I held my breath, this could be explosive, I only hoped that the fact Joe was standing stoic of his own accord meant he had realised what was wrong with his and Steph's relationship and their wouldn't be fireworks.


End file.
